


Nothing else matters

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Мы рядом, и не имеет значения как мы далеко друг от друга, - с невыразимой нежностью, слишком знакомой по времени, что они проводили вместе отдаваясь неге после секса, говорит Гэвин, - и больше ничто не имеет значения.





	Nothing else matters

Когда Коннор приползает, подволакивая правую ногу и зажимая повреждённые трубки на месте одной отсутствующей руки другой, на место происшествия сделать уже ничего нельзя. Им не повезло — это жестокий факт. Они облажались — это то, что будет прописано в их личных делах. Два андроида, которые должны были обеспечивать безопасность человеческой части отделения полиции не справились со своей чёртовой работой.

И это его вина.

И это вина Дика.

Когда в кино он видит взрывы, ему почему-то всегда смешно, ведь там не показывают ни того, как сильно от дыма у людей и андроидов ест глаза, ни того, как от запаха гари люди прикрывают носы.

В кино взрыв машины — привлекательное зрелище, на которое герой может смотреть разве что не часами.

К тому моменту, когда Коннор оказывается у взорвавшегося бензобака, то андроиды низкого ранга уже мертвы, не в силах остановить потерю охлаждающей жидкости из осколочных ранений. Каждый из обычных полицейских, что помогали отряду SWAT получив разной степени разрушения лежат разбросанными останками на земле, от которой несёт испаряющимся тириумом. Залитые синей охлаждающей жидкостью первые пробившиеся ростки выглядят внеземными.

— Ричард! — зовёт Коннор, оглядываясь, стараясь восстановить и проанализировать картину единственным уцелевшим приводом, его сердце падает от одной мысли, которая прошибает систему, словно кувалдой — его младший собрат и напарник Гэвина Рида должен быть здесь.

Они были первыми, кто оказался на месте теракта и должны были эвакуировать людей. И, судя по тому, что через гражданских переступать Коннору не приходится они со своей задачей справились.

С этой по крайней мере.

Вторым пунктом было прикрывать людей оцепивших местность на время работы сапёров — и вот здесь они облажались. Попав под огонь тех, кто устанавливал бомбу многие из андроидов оказались выведены из строя. Сильный взрыв с осколками оторвал Коннору, защищавшему ближайшего человека, руку и осколком рассек коленный сустав. Система греется из-за того, что процессор не справляется со своей работой, но у него есть дела поважнее, чем собственная безопасность и работоспособность. Коннор осматривает окружение очень внимательно, пытаясь понять насколько сильно они облажались, наконец-то видит Ричарда.

Тот выглядит как растерянный маленький ребёнок. Его ищущий взгляд скорее подошёл бы какому-нибудь малышу во время эвакуации, а не уверенному андроиду, с которым Коннор привык делить не только рабочее место, досуг и кровать, но и любимого ими человека.

Насос в груди сжимается, потому что система подвисает на вариантах того, что именно могло заставить Дика смотреть на него так, словно он совсем один. Словно он потерялся. Словно у него отняли что-то важное и…

Лишь спустя долгие секунды Коннор видит, что у Ричарда в руках что-то есть. Кто-то есть, хотя по документам мёртвое тело уже не является человеком. Тремя пальцами выше примечательного шрама круглое, почти ровное входное отверстие, и взгляд серых глаз совершенно пустой, не выражающий ни язвительности, ни насмешки. По нему одному было бы достаточно сказать, что человек мёртв, но раздробленный череп, прижатый к когда-то белому пиджаку Дика пропитывает его кровью.

— Почини, — просит Ричард, словно он маленький ребёнок перед выдуманным волшебником.

Это невозможно. Просто нельзя починить человека. Их оболочка слишком хрупка, части несъемные, и их память никак не связана с облачным хранилищем.

Голубые глаза Дика смотрят на Коннора так, что тому хочется закричать, но он молчит, не зная какими словами оборвать эту надежду.

— Почини, — повторяет Ричард, не замечая того, что из его бока хлещет тириум, и того, что у самого Коннора не хватает руки, глаза и повреждён процессор.

Нельзя оживить мёртвого. Нельзя заставить детектива в руках Дика одарить их обоих задорной улыбкой и оказаться в его крепких объятиях адресованных обоим. Ричард должен бы и сам это знать — это заложено в их базовой программе. Вот только тот начисто игнорирует эту информацию, явно потеряв часть своих знаний из-за торчащего в голове осколка.

— Почини его, — снова говорит Дик, и колени подламываются, словно их перебивают разом.

У андроидов нет слёзных протоков — по щекам собрата течёт тириум, оставляя голубые дорожки на них, и Коннору приходится приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы сократить между ними расстояние.

Они жили втроём не так долго, но искренне наслаждались этим временем. Теперь же каждый из них поломан. Пускай даже все — по разному.

И ни одного из них уже починить не удастся.

— Положи его, — велит Коннор тихо, и Девять слушается, словно от старательности и исполнительности напарника будет зависеть исход волшебства, которое Коннор совершить не может.

Нужно решить — сумеет ли один андроид заменить место человека в жизни другого андроида, или же их доверия друг другу недостаточно. Решить за себя и за Дика, который едва ли может мыслить разумно в данный момент.

Ричард укладывает Гэвина на спину, и невесомо скользит кончиками пальцев по небритой и бледной щеке. Коннор ловит его за руку, воскрешая в их общей памяти воспоминания о последнем утре, которое они провели вместе, втроём.

Это не трудно — вот, они не на холодной земле, залитой алым и синим, а на белоснежных, смятых простынях.

— Никогда не подумал бы, что две жестянки могут быть такими тёплыми, — хмыкает Гэвин, щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца, прижимая к своей груди Ричарда и путаясь пальцами в волосах устроившегося у него на животе Коннора.

— Главное, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — улыбается мягко Коннор, глядя на них снизу вверх лукаво.

— А остальное не важно, — согласно кивает Дик, потираясь подбородком о плечо человека.

— Главное, чтобы было хорошо всем, — не соглашается Гэв, глядя то на Ричарда, то на Коннора с одинаковой нежностью, а после добавляет жёстче, так, словно они снова на работе, в участке. — Главное, чтобы вы оба выжили.

— Но ты… — начинает Дик и замирает, не зная что сказать в симуляции. Как попрощаться. — Тебя не останется. Зачем тогда это всё?

— Вы останетесь, — пожимает плечами Гэвин и коротко целует его в усыпанную родинками щёку, пряча лицо Ричарда у себя на плече. — Вы будете помнить меня. Я буду жить в вашей памяти.

— Этого недостаточно, — тихо говорит Коннор, чувствуя, что не может удержать слёз. — Пожалуйста, Гэвин. Для нас остальное не имеет значения.

Программа симуляций всегда основывается на всех наблюдениях и прогнозирует ответы и реакции в зависимости от имеющейся базы данных, но Коннор готов поклясться исходным кодом своей системы, что ещё никогда не видел такого выражения лица у детектива Гэвина Рида, с которым он прожил вместе несколько месяцев. У человека, которого они оба любили так, как любят самое дорогое, самое ценное никогда не было застывшей на лице тоски.

— Мы рядом, и не имеет значения как мы далеко друг от друга, — с невыразимой нежностью, слишком знакомой по времени, что они проводили вместе отдаваясь неге после секса, говорит Гэвин, — и больше ничто не имеет значения.

Симуляция не рассеивается, оставляя их один на один с реальностью. Той, в которой два андроида держатся за руки с мёртвым человеком, позволяя процессору перегреться от потери тириума и от повреждения центрального процессора.

Отчёт их жизней кончился тогда, когда умер их человек.

Потому что всё остальное — не важно.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
